The disclosure relates generally to a clip. More specifically, the disclosure relates to a clip having a base to which an attaching member (e.g., an electric component) is attached and an anchor that is configured to be connected to a plate-shaped subject member (e.g., a body panel).
This type of clip that is used to attach an attaching member (e.g., a automotive electric component) to a plate-shaped subject member (e.g., an automotive body panel) is already known. Such a clip is taught by, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2015-215077. The clip is composed of a base to which the attaching member is attached and an anchor that is configured to be connected to the subject member. The anchor is composed of a pillar and multiple pairs of engagement strips formed in the pillar. The clip thus constructed may generally be referred to as a tree-shaped clip.
In order to attach the attaching member to the subject member, the base of the clip is first connected to the attaching member. Thereafter, the pillar of the anchor of the clip is pressed against an insertion (attaching) hole formed in the subject member by applying a desired insertion force (load). At this time, the engagement strips formed in the pillar are pressed by an inner surface of the insertion hole. As a result, the anchor can be inserted into the insertion hole while the engagement strips are folded inward. When the engagement strips pass through the insertion hole, the engagement strips may be restored, so as to engage a periphery of the insertion hole. Thus, the anchor can be retained in the insertion hole with a desired retention force, so that the clip can be attached to the subject member. As a result, the attaching member connected to the base of the clip can be attached to the subject member via the clip.
According to the clip, the anchor (the clip) can be attached to the subject member with a reduced insertion load (i.e., a small operation load) because the anchor is inserted into the insertion hole while the engagement strips are folded. Further, due to the multiple pairs of engagement strips formed in the pillar, the clip can be reliably attached to the subject member even when the subject member is changed in thickness. Therefore, the clip may have increased versatility.
However, according to the clip taught by Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2015-215077, when an extraction load (a large pullout load) is applied to the clip attached to the subject member (i.e., the clip in an attached condition) via the base, the engagement strips engaging the periphery of the insertion hole may be folded outward. When the engagement strips are excessively folded outward, the engagement strips may be disengaged from the periphery of the insertion hole, so that the clip attached to the subject member may be removed from the subject member. As a result, the attaching member attached to the subject member via the clip may be unexpectedly removed from the subject member.
Thus, there is a need in the art for improved clips.